Once upon a time
by thelmaa15
Summary: She felt her face getting hotter & hotter the longer she felt his eyes on her. Maybe she had a booger? Maybe he was too embarrassed to tell her? Merlin that would be such an awful thing to do. No, Draco was a better friend than that. All one shots or little snippets of inspiration i might get.


Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked once, twice, & then three times for good luck, just in case, but still the scene remained the same.

She felt it happening. Her cheeks began to hurt as she tried to stop it from coming. It was a futile attempt.

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA OH MERLIN," her laughter boomed, as she doubled over clutching her stomach in pain.

"Oh yes haha get it over with Granger," A drawling voice came from in front of her, unmistakably annoyed from her laughter.

"I can't-, i'm sorry-," She tried to get the words out but her laughter kept cutting them off.

"Granger cut it out already & help me."

"I'm sorry Draco, you've got to admit i did not expect to stumble upon this," She finally breathed, her eyes shining and brimming with happy tears. "i'm committing this to memory hold on."

"Seriously Hermione?" The blond man asked, his shoulders slumping already too used to the brunette who let out the occasional left over laugh.

"okay okay sorry, here let me take over," Hermione grinned & let her feet guide her to the man who was currently sporting an amazing new look.

"Who was it? i've got to know Draco," She said taking the pink bottle from his hands, squirting a pink liquid on a tissue.

"Teddy & Victoire teamed up on me. I was no match for them," This comment seemed to set Hermione off again, who again let out another booming laugh as she began to scrub the eyeshadow from Draco's eyes.

"Oh quit it already, it's not that bad," Draco grumbled, watching the brunette tower above him as he sat.

He would never admit it but merlin he never wanted her to stop laughing. Not if it meant it was him that caused her beautiful eyes to shine that way, or if it was him that sparked her rosy cheeks, her smile was surely that of an angels.

"You are a precious human being Draco i swear," Hermione said through her last chuckles. Her hand grasped his chin angling his face upwards, while she continued to wipe the offending makeup off his face.

She felt her face getting hotter & hotter the longer she felt his eyes on her.

Maybe she had a booger? Maybe he was too embarrassed to tell her? Merlin that would be such an awful thing to do. No, Draco was a better friend than that.

"Would you like to take a picture Draco? That way it'll last longer," She finally said after two minutes of his eyes tracing her face.

She had just finished wiping off what should have been concealer, except it clearly belonged to Ginny, & therefore contrasted his pale skin so outrageously.

Moving on to the next spot, she realized she would have to clean the lipstick off his lips too. Fuck.

If possible she felt her face go a few shades more red.

"You feeling alright there Granger? Looking a little red," Draco's smug voice penetrated her line of thinking, her eyes snapped to meet his.

He knew exactly the effect he was causing her, that slimy little dirtbag.

"I'm feeling just peachy Draco, & you?" She replied sweetly, not letting him see the horde of butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Just peachy."

Good, this was no time to let her silly crush get the best of her anyway.

Her hands moved to his lips next, & she took full advantage of this excuse to closely study them. Little did she know that Draco was taking that same advantage.

His lips were so plump, & beautiful, even with orange lipstick spread clumsily around. She wiped at them, the color leaving almost immediately, leaving behind a pair of slightly parted, incredibly snoggable, rosy pink lips.

She unconsciously licked her lips, as her fingers trailed his lips, feeling how incredibly soft they were & she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel on hers.

"Stop looking at me like that Granger," Draco mumbled, his voice slightly husky. Hermione was driving him crazy without even realizing.

Her eyes shifted quickly & she took a step back from him, "Sorry just making sure i got all of it."

She was avoiding making eye contact with him. Fuck. The aura was tense now.

"Look at me." His voice commanded & Hermione swore she almost let out a whimper.

Her eyes finally met his, & fuck she knew she was doomed.

They had gotten so dark, the usual light grey now thundered with some strong emotion she couldn't make out.

"Merlin you're beautiful," He said, stalking closer to her.

"Stop it Malfoy."

"You don't really want that."

He was standing in front of her now, her eyes drawn to those same rosy lips.

She felt his hand creep around & firmly grab the back of her head. Looking up she saw his eyes staring at her lips as well.

Fuck.

It happened then all at once. One second she was staring at his eyes, all of his emotions swimming & the next she was feeling everything at once.

His lips felt just as soft as they looked & merlin she couldn't think anymore. All she could do was react. She pulled him closer to her, returning his kiss wholeheartedly before she let her hands roam to his hair. Merlin was everything about him soft?

She lost her train of thought again as Draco bit her lip softly. Letting out a whimper, Draco took the opportunity & slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Merlin was this what she had been stubbornly missing out on?

His grip on her tightened as he pulled her hair, just enough to make her crave more. His other hand sliding down her back, before settling just above her butt.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sudden knock split them apart, both equally shocked to where they had gone.

"Hermione I-," Draco began to start but was cut off by another knock.

"Draco you should answer the door, but uh, just so you know i've been wanting to do that for a while now," Hermione let out sheepishly, looking anywhere but him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She looked up to find him grinning.

"Me too. I guess whoever's at the door is going to have to wait now," He said before taking her in his arms again, kissing her oh so deliciously once again.


End file.
